Hikaru Midorikawa
Hikaru Midorikawa (緑川 光, Midorikawa Hikaru, born May 2, 1968) is a Japanese voice actor who is affiliated with Aoni Production. He was born in Otawara, Tochigi as the eldest child of three siblings (one younger brother, one younger sister). The identity of his wife is secret and he asks for continued privacy due to the couple having similar professions. Midorikawa has a rather busy schedule yet he somehow finds time to play video games and professes to be a gaming addict for online games. A few of the titles he has been known to play are Animal Crossing, Super Smash Brothers, and Raganarok Online. He has admitted to be planning to raise a child soon. If all goes well, Midorikawa stated he will quit his love for video games in order to completely dedicate himself to fatherhood. According to his good friend and mangaka, Ami Shibata, Midorikawa is the type of person who doesn't have a lot of lasting friends. He has voiced several characters throughout his career, but he usually acts out characters in media targeting the female audience -especially within the otome game genre or boys love market. He is fan of Nitroplus's music choice and is well known for voicing Shiki from their game Togainu no Chi. At the same time he voices several action roles such as Hidemoto Keikain in Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, Dio Brando in the Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: Phantom Blood game, and Firion in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Midorikawa is known to dote on several characters he has voiced. He likes being able to act out Heero and marvels at the idea of owning "his own Gundam". Japanese Gundam or Super Robot Wars communities have spotted him often using one of Heero's Mobile Suits under various aliases. Regarding his role as Mitsuhide, he has always wanted to say the general's historical line at Honnoji and is happy to deliver it whenever it appears. Midorikawa admitted to have sympathized with Mitsuhide worrying about his daughter due to his own hopes of being a father. Works with Koei *Yoshitsune Minamoto (Minamoto no Yoshitsune) - Yoshitsune ~Ouka no Omoukage drama CD *Zhuge Jun - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Kagetsura Tachibana (Tachibana no Kagetsura, childhood) - Ōto Ayakashi Kitan drama CD series *Ippei - Nanatsu no Hikan *Kei - Nanatsu no Hikan: Senritsu no Bishou *Ryōma Sakamoto - Ishin no Arashi ~ Bakumatsu Shishiden *Jean-Luc Cougar - Operation: Winback *Zhou Yu - Dynasty Tactics 2 *Mitsuhide Akechi - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Kessen III *Edit character (male), miscellaneous generals - Samurai Warriors series *Heero Yuy - Dynasty Warriors: Gundam titles; reprise of his original role in Gundam Wing *Aleksei Hayato Morozov - LoveφSummit *Paris - Troy Musou *David Fleming ("Mr. Fleming") - Fab Style Live Events *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Aki'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Haru'' - canceled *''Jump Festa 2011 Sengoku Musou 3 Z/Moushouden Special Stage'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2010 Aki'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 11'' *''Sengoku Bushou Matsuri'' External Links *Aoni Production profile *Personal website Category: Voice Actors